Heyahae!
by dandelionleon
Summary: Chanyeol berada dalam titik kejenuhan hidupnya. Ia butuh hiburan, dan sepertinya vokalis band Rock bernama Byun Baekhyun itu bisa membantunya. / Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu malam ini," bisik Baekhyun diiringi jilatan sensual di telinga Chanyeol./ FF Kolaborasi with author "Imorz"/TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Heyahae**! ( **해야해** )

 **Dandelionleon X Imorz**

 **With PCY & BBH**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Tidak sepanjang bulu ketek Jongin**

 **Warning! YAOI! DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : ONE – Heyahae!**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol, seorang pria dengan predikat baik-baik. Bagai tak memiliki cela, ia dianggap sempurna oleh siapapun. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, ia benar-benar jenuh menjalani segala _kesempurnaan_ itu. Maksudnya, Chanyeol sudah dua puluh lima tahun tetapi belum pernah sekali pun menjalani hal-hal yang luar biasa seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain. Tidak dengan alkohol, merokok atau bersuka cita di dalam kelab. Dirinya terlalu bersih hingga tak berani melewati batas aman yang telah ia bangun seumur hidup. Karena hal tersebut lelaki itu sering dianggap membosankan oleh teman kencannya. Hanya sekali berhasil hubungan, itu pun hanya berjalan dua bulan saja. Alasannya aneh menurut Chanyeol. Gadis itu merasa muak dengan hubungan mereka yang sangat datar. Hanya pegangan tangan, paling jauh ciuman di pipi saja. Hingga sang mantan mengatai jika Chanyeol kemungkinan seorang _gay_ menjurus ke impoten karena tidak menyentuh si gadis hingga tahap seks. Entahlah, gadis-gadis sekarang yang kelewat liar atau justru Chanyeol yang payah dalam hal percintaan maupun hal-hal yang menjurus ke tingkat _ke_ _dewasaan_ _._

Kim Jongdae—sahabatnya—kerap kali mengejek tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya belagak suci. Mungkin jika seks memang agak terlalu ekstrem, tapi alkohol? Bahkan anak yang baru lulus sekolah menengah atas saja sudah meminum cairan pekat tersebut sebagai bentuk selebrasi kelulusan.

Semula Chanyeol tak peduli akan ucapan sahabat maupun teman-temannya. Ia justru patut berbangga diri karena tidak terkontaminasi dengan pergaulan negatif yang sedang menyerang kaum-kaum muda. Dirinya puas karena bisa menjadi yang terbaik; lulus dengan nilai _cumlaude_ di Universitas ternama kota Seoul, memiliki pekerjaan bagus dan bergaji tinggi di perusahaan periklanan serta dapat mencukupi hidupnya dan orang tua. Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Tetapi terkadang, tak selamanya kau bisa bertahan pada zona amanmu saja. Chanyeol mulai merasa jenuh akan kesibukan-kesibukannya di kantor. Belum lagi desakan orang tuanya yang meminta sang anak agar segera menikah membuatnya pusing bukan main. Ia butuh pelepas stres, liburan ke pantai misalnya. Sayang, waktu Chanyeol telah tersita habis untuk bekerja dan ia bahkan tak bisa menolak perintah atasan karena, yah... itu bukan perusahaan miliknya omong-omong.

Waktu senggangnya seolah nihil. Hanya malam yang ia punya, itu pun digunakan untuk tidur.

"Kau butuh hiburan?"

Sentakan di pundaknya menimbulkan gurat kesal pada mimik wajah. Ia mengangguk malas pada Jongdae yang menepuk pundaknya. Lelaki itu melebarkan seringainya, membuat Chanyeol bergidik entah kenapa. Ia mulai merasakan hawa-hawa tak mengenakan. Jongdae pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang _sialan_ mengerikan.

"Tidak untuk kelab, Jongdae!" tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah, bahkan sebelum Jongdae membuka mulut.

Jika biasanya Jongdae akan memasang wajah cemberut yang menjijikan, kali ini berbeda. Pria itu masih mempertahankan senyuman misterius yang entah mengapa terlihat menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol jengah. Ia hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk membuat proposal pembuatan iklan yang baru, tetapi Jongdae segera memutar kursi Chanyeol agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ayolah, Park! Jika kau begini terus, aku yakin kerutan di sudut matamu akan bertambah lagi."

Sontak Chanyeol meraba sudut mata. Pria di depannya tertawa, merasa lucu akan sikap polos Chanyeol.

"Tidak lucu!" protes Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Ini bukan kelab yang penuh dengan penari striptis. Kujamin kau suka."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening. Chanyeol merasa ragu sejenak. Ucapan Jongdae hanya boleh kau percayai dua puluh persen dari keseluruhan. Begitu yang Chanyeol yakini.

"Ck, INI KONSER BAND!" Tanpa sadar Jongdae berteriak hingga pekerja kantor lain menoleh. Deheman keras serta tatapan tajam kepala divisi mereka sukses membuat Jongdae ciut dan berbicara pelan setelahnya.

"Begini. Aku sudah dua kali menonton konser ini dan wow! Tebak apa? Musik mereka sangat enak! Dan yang paling menyenangkan dari segalanya, matamu akan termanjakan oleh keindahan vokalisnya. Ah, ya Tuhan! Mereka sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini!"

Chanyeol menguap bosan melihat aksi _fanboying_ dadakan dari rekan kerjanya itu. Ayolah, konser band? Apa menariknya? Menonton anak kucing menggulingkan rajutan bola wol sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan menyesal, Park. Jika kau memang lelaki dewasa, temui aku pukul sembilan malam nanti dan... kuharap tidak ada dasi, rambut klimis, atau sepatu pantofel! Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mendesah kesal lalu menendang bokong Jongdae agar segera pergi dan tidak banyak bicara lagi. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya. Haruskah dia pergi?

.

.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menghubungi Jongdae tepat setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Lembur sialan membuatnya harus rela selesai pukul sembilan kurang. Ia melonggarkan dasi, tatkala bertemu Jongdae di depan kantor mereka. Sahabatnya itu tiba di sana dengan jaket kulit hitam, celana dengan sobekan sana-sini, rambut acak-acakan dan apa itu? _Eyeliner_?

"Ck! Kenapa penampilanmu culun begitu? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan wanita malam ini jika kau—"

"Aku tidak tertarik melakukan hubungan intim," potong Chanyeol cepat.

Senyuman mengejek lantas terpatri pada bibir Jongdae.

"Katakan itu pada lelaki yang selalu menonton film dewasa dan berakhir dengan menyentuh dirinya sendiri setiap malam. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu itu."

Oh, sahabat sialan! Mendadak Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya panas. Ia malu karena aib yang selama ini ia tutupi tetap diketahui makhluk penggosip di depannya itu. Lelaki itu mengerang marah.

"Jadi pergi atau tidak?" tanyanya kesal.

"Tentu jadi! Ayo!"

.

.

Ramai.

Ruangan yang mirip seperti aula ini benar-benar sesak oleh penonton. Sebagian besar dikuasai oleh wanita. Mungkin mereka ingin melihat ketampanan personil _band_ yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Jongdae menarik tangannya untuk berjalan di tengah kerumunan. Sialnya ia harus merasakan sakit karena kakinya dipijak bahkan dimaki oleh beberapa penonton yang ditabraknya.

Mereka hampir berada dekat dengan panggung. Chanyeol mendongak melihat panggung sederhana berdesain merah dan hitam.

"Mana _band_ yang kau maksud?" tanya Chanyeol mulai penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi, ah! Itu dia! Wooooo! EXO!"

Lampu ruangan mendadak gelap. Hanya panggung yang bersinar terang oleh lampu sorot. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap panggung. Mata bulatnya meneliti beberapa personil band yang teriakan oleh Jongdae. Musik mulai dialunkan. Gedebuk drum disusul suara gitar elektrik khas band _rock_ _and_ _roll_ langsung memecah panggung. Telinga Chanyeol seolah terkena terapi syok dadakan. Apalagi ketika suara sang vokalis mulai terdengar sangat nyaring dan melengking. Chanyeol melongo sendiri di tempatnya. Sejujurnya hanya dia yang terdiam disini, semua penonton termasuk Jongdae sudah meloncat-loncat seperti orang kesetanan. Namun fokus Chanyeol hanya satu, si vokalis band yang entah bagaimana terlihat memesona di matanya.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan aksen _highlight_ merah. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada orang yang sangat seksi dengan _mullet hair_ -nya. Padahal jika dilihat dari mata normal, itu sangat mengganggu dan tidak rapi. Rambut panjang dengan cukuran di kanan-kiri kepalanya itu sangat aneh. Tetapi kenapa lelaki di atas panggung itu tampak sangat menawan sekali?

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Ia dan Chanyeol saling bersitatap. Sosok itu menyeringai seksi, merogoh jantung Chanyeol dan membuatnya berhenti saat itu juga. Tidak! Dia laki-laki bukan? Kenapa Chanyeol merasakan perasaan menggebu ini? Apa jangan-jangan perkataan mantannya dulu tentang dia yang seorang _gay_ adalah benar?

Baiklah, persetan dengan itu semua. Yang jelas Chanyeol sudah terpana akan keindahan sosok vokalis bersuara merdu ini.

Lagu pertama tanpa dirasa telah habis. Orang-orang berkeringat karena lelah berloncat-loncat. Hanya Chanyeol yang masih terdiam seolah sedang menonton pertunjukan opera bersama Ratu Inggris. Sudah salah kostum, tidak mengerti caranya menonton konser musik cadas seperti ini lagi.

" _Baiklah... lagu selanjutnya adalah_ forever _. Bersiap untuk meruntuhkan panggung?!"_

"Yeaaaah!"

Musik mulai mengalun. Kali ini tidak hanya musik _rock_ , lagu ini sedikit di bumbui dengan musik EDM hingga terdengar _funky_. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terbawa suasana dan Jongdae tersenyum senang di sebelahnya.

" _Dude_ , mulai hanyut?"

"Jangan bicara. Tolong." Chanyeol menekan wajah Jongdae dengan telapak tangan.

Penampilan itu masih normal di awal, standar. Hingga pada lagu ke lima, suasana mulai berubah. Alis Chanyeol menukik, matanya membola melihat si vokalis meminum sesuatu, sudah jelas jika itu adalah alkohol. Tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, ia terkesiap saat sang vokalis membuka blazer yang... Oh Tuhan! Lelaki itu tidak memakai kaos dalam! Bagian atas tubuhnya sempurna tanpa helaian benang sekarang. Teriakan memekikan telinga dari kumpulan gadis-gadis dan beberapa lelaki tak Chanyeol idahkan. Ia justru terpaku pada tubuh yang kini meliuk mengikuti irama.

Tubuh itu tidak kurus, tetapi tidak berotot juga. Itu pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Dan sial! Lelaki itu memiliki tindik di pusat dan _what_?! _Nipple_... Chanyeol tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa ia menelusuri sesuatu dari jarak sejauh ini. Ia semakin merasa panas melihat tato pada garis v tepat di pinggul si vokalis EXO.

"Siapa namanya?"

"APA?!" teriak Jongdae, tidak mendengar ucapan pelan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Si rambut merah!" jelas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari lelaki yang bernyanyi liar di atas sana. "Siapa namanya?!"

"Dia?" Jongdae menunjuk vokalis EXO, "Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan? Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya? Oh, tentu saja. Semua orang di sini juga begitu. Tenang, kau tak sendirian, kawan."

Jongdae terlihat menggoda Chanyeol dan sepertinya itu tak ada pengaruhnya untuk saat ini.

"Mungkin ... mungkin aku memang tertarik padanya. Sedikit. Entahlah," jawab Chanyeol bertele-tele.

"Tenang, dia _gay_ dan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

 _Wait_... _What_?!

Chanyeol hendak bertanya lagi pada Jongdae namun lelaki itu lebih dulu menariknya menuju belakang panggung. Sejenak Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya hendak melompat keluar.

Sial.

.

.

Riuh penonton mulai menghilang satu-persatu. Semua personil band berlari ke belakang panggung karena lelah yang mendera. Byun Baekhyun, sosok yang Chanyeol kagumi sejak sejam lalu berdiri dengan tubuh _topless_ dan meminum air dari botol dengan rakus. Pemikiran Chanyeol seakan buntu disaat manik dengan warna hijau _jade_ itu menatapnya. Chanyeol sempat mengernyit lagi melihat _piercing_ pada bibir bawah dan alis lelaki itu. Astaga! Rasa-rasanya Chanyeol sudah seperti peneliti sekarang.

Jongdae memeluk Baekhyun dengan santai. Mereka bercakap-cakap entah tentang apa. Pemuda itu sudah berada di depan Chanyeol dengan senyuman hangat.

"Kau teman Jongdae?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit serak dan halus. Chanyeol merasa cabul karena mendengar suara itu bagaikan desahan. Apakah ia menjijikan?

"Y-ya... aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Sekarang Chanyeol jadi mempertanyakan letak keberaniannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Astaga! Dia itu seorang manajer pemasaran, bisa mendadak gagu di hadapan seorang pria pendek tanpa baju?

"Aku Baekhyun." Seringai seringan bulu itu masih sempat ditangkap mata bulat Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya merasa sesak karena secara mendadak pria bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu malam ini," bisik Baekhyun diiringi jilatan sensual di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru sadar, hidup itu tak harus berjalan lurus selamanya. Melakukan kenakalan sekali saja rasanya boleh juga.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Heyahae : Lakukan**

 **.**

 **Yeah! Finally. Ini FF colab pertama Leon dengan author Imorz. Entaah bisa di bilang khilaf nulis beginian atau justru berkah XD . Yang jelas thanks buat Imo yang udah ngasih masukan plus tambahan buat cerita ini. /peluk/**

 **FF ini sengaja di buat untuk meramaikan Fanfic Chanbaek di FFn. Karena yang saya lihat belakangan ini nyari FF CB kayak nyari upil badak di dalam lautan. Entahlah penulisnya lagi hiatus atau pindah lapak tidak tahu ya.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyahe! Chapter 2**

Disklaimer: **EXO** milik SM Entertainment. **Heyahe** milik Dandelionleon dan Imorz.

Imorz note: pertama-tama, terima kasih untuk kak Leon yang udah bersedia ngajakin saya kolaborasi. kedua, terima kasih untuk pembaca yang setia menunggu bagian kedua cerita ini. saya lagi banyak proyek dan urusan di rl, jadi maaf atas keterlambatannya. bagian kedua ini ditulis berdasarkan sudut pandang chanyeol di awal kemudian dilanjutkan dengan baekhyun. perbandingannya sekitar C20:B90 (ya, lebih banyak baekhyun hehe). sekian dari saya, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu malam ini," bisik Baekhyun diiringi jilatan sensual di telinga Chanyeol.

Itu yang ia katakan ketika musik masih mengaum dan riuh penonton memekik. Chanyeol membeliak. Daun telinga terasa lembab. Barang dalam dada berdegup seumpama ketukan pemain drum di atas panggung. Baekhyun mundur, wajahnya centil menantang. Mereka bersitatap dalam jarak sekilan.

Isi kepala Chanyeol kosong. Jongdae terkikik memperhatikan. Mendapati rekan kerjanya berlagak kaku bagai batang pohon akasia. Kepala Byun Baekhyun melenggok miring keheranan, "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau masih perjaka."

Kelopak mengerjap, "Tidak. Aku—belum."

"Dengan laki-laki? Dengan perempuan? Sekali pun?"

"Belum." Ada sedikit nada pengecut dalam kalimatnya.

Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum girang, "Kau bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, Tuan Park. Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu."

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae, meraih tanda tanya, sedangkan pria itu membuang muka seraya bersiul. Sia-sia mencari tahu padanya. Ia menoleh lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku bukan _groupie*_."

Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya dua kali, "Kau 'kan teman Jongdae? Jelas kau bukan _groupie_. Teman Jongdae artinya temanku juga." Ia menoleh pada seorang wanita, "Hei, tolong bawa pulang barang-barangku, ya? Aku akan pergi bersamanya." Telunjuknya terantuk pipi kiri Chanyeol.

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu berlalu. Baekhyun kembali menatapnya, "Dia manajer kami."

Alis kanan Chanyeol menukik, "Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Jadi, kita akan ... ke mana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ke mana saja boleh. Mau yang dekat? Kita punya toilet studio, kubikelnya cukup besar. Atau kalau mau lebih mewah, kau bisa bawa aku..." Jemari Baekhyun bermain pada dasi lawan, "... ke hotel."

Chanyeol meneguk ludah, jakunnya naik turun. Mendadak jemarinya tremor ringan, dadanya berdegup tak lazim. Ia mengerti, tapi logikanya masih menghadang. Otaknya sama sekali tidak menghendaki apa yang selangkangannya inginkan.

Selangkangan?

Baekhyun bersiul, "Astaga, kau sudah tegang." Tunjuknya pada gembulan kecil di balik celana kain hitam.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dapat begitu mudah tegang hanya dengan perlakuan erotis yang ia terima. Biasanya perlu dua sampai tiga buah kaset video porno demi membuatnya ke kamar mandi. Entah karena Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan magis berupa feromon peningkat birahi atau Chanyeol memang ikut tergiur seperti orang banyak pada tubuh binal Byun Baekhyun. Tergiur—demi apa Chanyeol menggunakan kata itu untuk merepresentasi keadaannya. Chanyeol seratus persen berubah mesum. Tidak, tidak.

Lengan kanannya ditarik, Chanyeol terbelalak (setelah menyumpahi selangkangannya selama empat detik). Baekhyun berjalan di depan memunggungi selagi ia menarik Chanyeol. Chen menyoraki dari belakang dengan seruan 'semoga beruntung' dan 'selamat bersenang-senang.'

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kau terlalu lama. Makanya aku menarikmu." Nada itu tidak sama seperti sebelumnya.

Alis kanan menukik, "Hei, aku tidak benar-benar ingin bercinta dengan seseorang saat ini—atau denganmu. Aku bisa menyelesaikan _ini_ sendiri."

(Meski, ya, Chanyeol tidak menampik jika, hanya jika, Baekhyun bersedia _dicelup_ secara sukarela. Dompetnya sesunyi kuburan saat ini.)

Cengkeraman itu mengerat dan langkah kaki semakin melaju. Melewati insan demi insan, sesekali tak sengaja menubruk dan melupakan kata maaf. Chanyeol seakan pasrah di bawa ke mana Baekhyun ingin menuju. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melangkah begitu percaya diri sementara bagian atasnya nihil rajutan benang. Tersangka dalam situasi ini adalah: Selangkangan.

Pintu toilet berlambang siluet laki-laki dengan bentuk bulat dan persegi panjang menjadi korban tendangan kaki Baekhyun. Penghuni yang menghadap porselen tergidik pundaknya, masing-masing ikat pinggang melorot hingga ke lutut. Salah satunya terpaksa menarik kembali retsletingnya ke atas dan kabur dari toilet. Pintu salah satu kubikel kembali ditendang. Chanyeol jadi berpikir Baekhyun adalah orang yang suka menendang. Mungkin dulu dia bercita-cita menjadi kapten klub sepak bola tapi tidak pernah tercapai.

Bokong Chanyeol bertemu kasar pada penutup toilet. Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dengan seringai, tangan menutup pintu kubikel dari belakang dan memutar kunci. Chanyeol mengerjap seraya mendongak, "Kita ... akan melakukannya di sini?"

Baekhyun bersedekap, "Oh, ayolah. Biasanya _kalian_ tidak ada masalah dengan lokasi. Asal _barang_ kalian tenggelam dalam _liangku_ , mau toilet atau hutan sekalipun tidak jadi masalah, 'kan?"

Telunjuk Chanyeol terangkat, "Err ... kau terlalu frontal."

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau itu tipe anak mami yang hanya bisa bercinta di dalam kamar nyaman dengan selimut hangat dan lampu pijar?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sindiran Baekhyun. Kalimat frontalnya lah. Dan tidak, Chanyeol bukan anak mami.

Padanan besi sabuk dilucuti buru-buru. Jemari lentiknya lihai seperti seorang pro, Chanyeol kembali terbelalak.

"Hei, hei! Tunggu dulu!"

"Ya, ampun. Berhentilah bersikap palsu. Aku akan melayanimu."

Chanyeol terbungkam hingga anggota tubuhnya ikut tak bergerak ketika Baekhyun bergerayangan pada celananya. Ceruk lehernya menjadi lahan cupangan dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan denyut jantung berdegup sampai ubun-ubun. Kedua tangannya kaku; ingin menyentuh tapi masih ragu. Aroma harum Baekhyun bahkan menyeruak. Lelaki itu menungging (dengan kedua puting menyembul gemas dan selangkangan Chanyeol semakin ingin berontak).

Chanyeol akui, ia juga menginginkan Baekhyun. Menelanjangi lelaki itu dengan gaya bar-bar; merobek celana setengah erotisnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya di atas besi kasur hotel cinta atau menggigiti pundaknya hingga berdarah.

Entah itu sebuah rahasia atau aib, Park Chanyeol terkadang menganggap dirinya adalah seorang _sadist_.

"Baekhyun."

Nada panggilan itu berintonasi rendah. Baekhyun berhenti menarikan bibirnya, leher Chanyeol bahkan sudah terasa lembab. Ia mundur menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada a—"

Belum selesai berkata, kepala Baekhyun didorong turun pada selangkangan yang membola. Chanyeol cepat melepas sabuk dan kancing celana.

" _Blow me_."

Baekhyun menyeringai centil, "Baiklah, baiklah." Tangannya cepat menurunkan resleting lawan, menarik lolos benda di baliknya. Kemudian ia membola.

Ukurannya membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah.

Ia mendongak, tatapan Chanyeol yang menunduk seakan menunggu pergerakan. Baekhyun mengerjap. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat, merasakan teksturnya yang gagah. Sontak ia berdegup tak keruan. Mulutnya terbuka, memberikan pelayanan ekstra untuk benda besar di depan.

Kepalanya di dorong maju, membuat benda itu melesat masuk merisak rongga mulut. Baekhyun tersedak. Air liur berjatuhan.

"Bergerak."

Lantas Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya. Sisi mulutnya merasakan denyutan benda itu. Gigi-gigi menekan kecil. Baekhyun kembali mendongak, mimik pria itu tidak terlihat senang. Ekspresinya datar tanpa ada perubahan gerakan sedikit pun.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang salah. Selama ini, orang lain akan melantangkan pujian untuk pelayanan mulutnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyahut apa pun. Mungkinkah pelayanan Baekhyun sedikit kurang dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya?

"Hisap lebih kuat."

Ini adalah hisapan terkuat Baekhyun. Orang lain akan melepas sperma mereka dalam hitungan tujuh atau sembilan isapan. Chanyeol masih teguh menyimpannya rapi di dalam buah zakar. Benar, ada yang salah. Entah itu dari Baekhyun yang payah atau Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi pohon ulin.

Tidak ada pujian, tidak ada geraman. Sunyi. Baekhyun terus melayani penis Chanyeol. Namun, lelaki itu kaku.

Pintu toilet terbuka kencang. Baekhyun reflek melepas mulutnya. Chanyeol memasukkan kembali barangnya ke dalam celana. Seseorang masuk ke dalam kubikel di samping mereka.

Terdengar suara muntahan, batuk, muntahan, muntahan lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol risih.

Seakan mengerti, Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar. "Baiklah. Kita lakukan di hotel saja." Ia melepas jas hitamnya dan memasangkan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap heran, "Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus bertelanjang dada sampai di hotel."

Chanyeol berdiri, membuka pintu kubikel lebih dulu. "Aku yang tidak nyaman melihat Kau ditatap lapar orang lain."

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat mengerti. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Ia ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Chanyeol.

Musik cadas masih terdengar riuh dan meruntuh. Teriakan penonton meminta atraksi bergerak serangkai. Orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang di balik panggung. Baekhyun tidak menemukan Jongdae maupun rekan seperjuangannya yang lain, mereka menghilang entah ke mana. Mendadak lengannya digenggam, Baekhyun mencari si pelaku. Chanyeol yang meraih lengannya terus prima menuntun melewati barisan kerumunan manusia.

Angin malam menerpa Baekhyun. Sontak melepas genggamaan Chanyeol dan mengeratkan jas yang ia pakai.

"Apa kubilang? Masih mau bertelanjang dada di malam dingin begini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, "Tidak mau. Aku jera."

Roda taksi putih berhenti di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri tremor. Angin malam yang berembus membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan jas yang diberikan padanya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu taksi.

"Masuk."

Perintahnya begitu lugas. Baekhyun bergeming sejenak menatapnya, heran dengan segala perubahan momentum yang terjadi.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kursi paling pojok kanan diisi Baekhyun. Wajahnya berpaling ke luar ketika Chanyeol menduduki kursi di sampingnya. Lelaki itu meminta supir mengantarkan mereka ke hotel terdekat. Dari kaca spion tengah, Baekhyun menilik paman-paman supir taksi yang menyeringai risih.

Roda berputar di atas aspal.

Baekhyun mengendik ketika pundaknya disentuh, ia segera berpaling. Detik itu, Baekhyun bersitatap dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya buas. Seakan ingin menerkam, seakan ingin menguliti. Barometer nyali Baekhyun hanya selevel marmut kecil dihadang serigala lapar.

Sentuhan itu turun, melewati setiap senti lengannya dan mengait sempurna di antara jari-jari indah. Baekhyun menatap genggaman Chanyeol penuh enigma.

"Lihat aku."

Lagi-lagi sebuah perintah. Baekhyun turut menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya dituntun mengalungi pundak lelaki itu, sedangkan setiap jarak bagai ditepis sedikit demi sedikit. Napasnya memburu, Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya. Bibir merah merekah itu menggapai miliknya perlahan.

Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan bibir itu akhirnya sampai. Genap sudah mencapai tujuan.

Chanyeol mengecupnya. Ada ketegangan terjalin di awal hingga kondisinya berubah lebih melunak. Chanyeol berangsur bergerak, lembut, lembut sekali. Hingga Baekhyun pikir ia bisa saja meleleh sekarang juga seumpama coklat yang dipanggang.

Tapi tidak ketika bibir bawahnya digigit dan Baekhyun segera terjengit sakit. Bibirnya diserang dengan tingkah delinkuen, sebuas kejadian di dalam kubikel toilet.

Rasanya manis dan panas, beradu-padu. Baekhyun terengah kala Chanyeol memberikan ruang untuknya bernapas, namun kembali dipagutnya, bibir itu, bahkan sampai Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Chan … yeol."

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun bersuara menginterupsi. Hanya akan mengganggu momen erotis mereka sementara Chanyeol terus mengarahkan kepalanya diagonal ke berbagai arah, meraih rongga itu seliar mungkin, sepenuh mungkin. Ia mencium seperti tidak ada hari esok. Lidahnya berdansa, berkelut, menarikan sebuah tarian salsa. Sekali lagi, liar, panas, dan menggebu.

Baekhyun tidak mampu menandingi. Ia biarkan dirinya didominasi sesuka hati. Kecup saja bibir itu lama-lama, sapu merahnya, biarkan senandung lenguhan mengiringi kemudian detik dan Chanyeol boleh saja terus menggila. Baekhyun mengizinkan. Karena relung hatinya menghangat tiap kali Chanyeol meraih bibir bawahnya, diapit, menyapu dengan lidahnya, diisap lembut, berulang kali.

Satu lagi ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, memasukkan ibu jarinya ke sisi bibir Baekhyun, membuat mulut bengkaknya terbuka lebar, dan tanpa aba-aba ia merealisasi sebuah _french kiss_ paling nikmat yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan. Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar akan meleleh. Ciuman ini bukan tandingannya.

Baekhyun hanya akan merangkul Chanyeol, dan terengah, dan melenguh. Cukup untuk membuat sisi liar Chanyeol mengaum nyaring. Lelaki itu memperdalam ciumannya, membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun ikut tergerak mengekori, lalu surai Baekhyun dicengkeram. Ketika Chanyeol menggeram, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia sedang merasa senang atau gemas? Pasalnya Chanyeol akan mengigiti bibirnya kala ia menggeram. Seperti seekor serigala.

Kaca mobil beberapa kali terantuk punggung kepala Chanyeol. Membuat sang supir taksi menilik dari spion tengah dan terbelalak pada kegiatan panas pelanggannya. Segera ia menginjak pedal demi menghentikan laju putar roda di depan bangunan hotel cinta terdekat. Sudah berapa kali ia kedapatan pelangannya bermesuman di jok belakang? Astaga, paman-paman supir taksi ini sudah dua kali bercerai, naas harus pasrah mendengar kecipak cumbu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kursi belakang.

("Sialan sekali memang anak-anak muda zaman sekarang.")

Bangunan hotel cinta berdiri kokoh dengan plang promosi, 'Buka 24 jam! Rasakan sensasi perbedaannya!' Chanyeol melepas paksa bibirnya, mengusap liur dengan punggung tangan. Ia merogoh kantung dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas. Mengernyit sebentar pada supir taksi yang merengut.

Baekhyun keluar dari taksi dan mendongak menatap bangunan yang berdiri tangguh. Chanyeol berlalu dan kembali berjalan di depannya menuju meja reservasi. Dua wanita menatap mereka bergantian, salah satunya terpesona pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak pernah pergi ke hotel cinta sebelumnya. Hotel yang digadang-gadang khusus untuk pasangan (baik itu sudah menikah atau— _ehem_ , belum) yang menginginkan kegiatan bercinta lebih eksklusif. Lebih mewah, lebih bergairah. Ia tidak tahu apakah dompet Tuan Chanyeol ini menyanggupi harga yang ditawarkan katalog, mengingat ia memilih reservasi di kamar super deluks (Chanyeol menggunakan rekening atas nama Kim Jongdae). Artinya ruangan yang luas, pencahayaan remang-remang, suhu ruangan hangat, kasur corak anggrek di ujung kain sprei, televisi ukuran tiga enam inci lengkap dengan pemutar kaset-kaset porno aduhai.

Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan _bermain_ di dalam bilik toilet atau kamar inap kelab atau ruangan _make up_. Biasanya ia hanya akan melakukannya selama satu jam, lebih sedikit jika rekan bercintanya sedikit pemaksa.

Tapi Park Chanyeol ini jauh di atas level _pemaksa_. Lelaki ini palsu, awalnya. Jati diri sesungguhnya berontak mengendalikan ketika Baekhyun menggodanya. Tersangka utama? Tentu Baekhyun sendiri. Terlalu tolol untuk memercayai orang asing sebagai rekan bercinta meski pria itu kenalan kawan sendiri.

Tapi biasanya juga Baekhyun begitu, 'kan? Kenapa sekarang menyesal?

Apa karena Park Chanyeol ini tinggi besar, berdompet di atas rata-rata (perkiraan), tampan menawan, dan sedikit, hanya sedikit, menyerupai tipe Baekhyun yang selama ini ia inginkan? Dan juga, adalah sebuah kejahatan ketika Chanyeol mengusak poninya dan menyisirnya ke belakang. Dahinya itu—astaga, ya Tuhan!

Jika hari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun akan melakukan aktivitas bercinta dengan normal dan membosankan (bercumbu, lepas baju sana-sini, _foreplay_ singkat, dan penetrasi bermimik ala-ala aktor _gay_ Jepang), Baekhyun kewalahan dengan keinginan lelaki satu ini.

 _Blowjob_ di dalam kubikel toilet, _french kiss_ di dalam taksi, seks yang mana akan segera mereka lakukan di hotel cinta dan notabene baru kali pertama Baekhyun datangi. Ini ... ini semacam _perbudakan_. Perintah-perintah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol seakan tidak menerima sanggahan apa pun. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, Baekhyun selalu menurut padanya. Ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Mungkin salah satu _neuron_ -nya jatuh saat tampil tadi? Atau otaknya tertukar dengan salah satu penontonnya. Apa pun itu, Baekhyun bukan seperti dirinya kali ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rebas tetes air di ujung rambut dan tiga kancing kemeja putih yang tidak menyatu. Bagian atas kemeja itu basah dan melekat langsung pada kulitnya, menyuguhkan penampilan pundak besar dan tulang yang menonjol di dada. Baekhyun menoleh dengan dada berdegum kagum serta malu.

Bibir lelaki itu menyeringai, "Mana sosok bengal yang barusan bersamaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah seperti anak kucing?" Tungkainya mendekat, "Ternyata kita berdua sama-sama palsu."

Mana bisa Baekhyun melawan sikap dominan yang begitu menguar. Ya, Baekhyun palsu. Sikap bengal dan sok centil hanyalah topeng agar rekan bercintanya tunduk di bawah rayunya. Selama ini taktik itu berhasil. Hingga Baekhyun menemukan titik jenuh dan takdir memertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol yang jauh dibatas ekspektasi.

"K-kau lebih palsu," jawab Baekhyun seraya membuang muka.

Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan wajah angkuh, menatap Baekhyun remeh masih dengan seringai terpatri. "Kita berdua sama-sama berhasil menguak keaslian jati diri."

"Kau ternyata sadis. Gila."

"Kau ternyata anak kucing. Payah."

Cepat Baekhyun merengut, "Aku bukan anak kucing!"

Tangan Chanyeol menekan rahang bawah Baekhyun, "Dimataku, kau tetaplah seperti anak kucing. Mencoba liar diawal tapi menyicit takut ketika serigala menghampiri."

"Menyicit itu nada untuk tikus."

"Terserahku, lah."

Park Chanyeol ini rasanya ingin Baekhyun jadikan _ddeokboki_.

"Langsung saja ke inti!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Kita kemari untuk bercinta, 'kan? Lakukan sekarang!"

Senyum menyebalkannya semakin lebar, "Kau mesum, Byun Baekhyun."

Kulit wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mari kita lakukan sesuai kehendakmu, _anak kucingku_."

Chanyeol berbalik dan mematikan lampu. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela seukuran tubuh. Gorden di singkap sepenuhnya. Pemandangan malam kota begitu cantik hingga Baekhyun terpukau. Gemerlap cahaya itu membuyarkan seketika. Titik-titik kuning dari ribuan lampu, jingga dari kendaraan yang masih hidup, dan merah dari menara telekomunikasi. Mereka seperti sebuah konstelasi.

"Kemari, Baekhyun."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Baekhyun melangkah pelan. Berhenti tepat di samping Chanyeol dan masih terpukau memandang ribuan kelap-kelip spektrum.

"Baekhyun."

Ketika Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol telah hilang dari sisinya. Ia sendirian menikmati keindahan kota lewat kaca jendela sebesar tubuh. Seruan itu datang dari belakang. Baekhyun berinisiatif menengok—

"Tidak, jangan menengok ke belakang."

"Kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun." Ada sedikit aksen jenaka dalam nada tuturnya. "Tetaplah berdiri di sana. Pandangi cahaya-cahaya itu."

Baekhyun memang tengah memandangi gemerlap kota.

"—dan lucuti pakaianmu."

Lima detik berlalu dan Baekhyun segera terbelalak.

"Lakukan."

"Kau gila! Orang-orang bisa saja melihatku dari sini!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu artinya mereka mendapatkan durian runtuh." Intonasinya merendah, "Lakukan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Anyir besi _piercing_ ikut terasa. Logikanya merisak untuk tetap berlaku waras meski di bawah tekanan. Di sisi lain, entah sisi apa itu, meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali mengiyakan perintah Chanyeol. Yang mana yang harus Baekhyun pilih, ia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun teringat akan harga diri yang telah lama kandas. Ia adalah seorang vokalis yang dielu-elukan keelokannya. Baekhyun menyenangi itu. Orang-orang berdesakan ingin menyentuhnya. Ia rela menjadi pemuas hasrat meski harga dirinya jatuh. Ia telah lupa. Ia telah berlumuran silau ketenaran sekaligus noda pendosa. Jadi untuk apa lagi berlaku waras di saat sudah jatuh ke jurang begini?

Pelan-pelan tangannya terangkat menjatuhkan jas hitam yang berada di pundak. Pakaian itu luruh jatuh bertemu lantai keramik hotel. Udara mengguit kulitnya tanpa perlawanan, tanpa pertahanan. Chanyeol memaku tatapnya pada punggung kirana Baekhyun, ia jadikan bagian itu obyek pemuas netra. Lekuk pinggangnya membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludah.

Kaitan sabuk dilepas, ujungnya tertarik mundur selaras dengan berjalannya jarum detik. Pelan tapi pasti, sabuk itu terlepas dari sarangnya dan terjatuh pelan mengenai jas di bawahnya. Chanyeol menatap pergerakan itu dengan melipat tangan.

Giliran Baekhyun yang meneguk ludah. Jantungnya seperti ingin melakukan atraksi lompat indah. Denyutnya tidak main-main. Baekhyun sadar ia sedang ditonton, diamati dengan begitu lekat. Sensasinya berbeda ketika ia tampil menyanyi di atas panggung dan ditonton ribuan orang, tetapi kali ini hanya ada Chanyeol seorang yang menontonnya namun Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

Ia menunduk, menatap bulatan besi di tengah-tengah celana jins. Napasnya memburu. Bagian bawahnya sesak. _Ingin segera dimanja._ Chanyeol berdehem, pertanda ia masih menunggu. Baekhyun melepas besi kuningannya dan menurunkan retsleting. Tangannya memutari pinggang, menurunkan celana jins pelan, menyisakan celana bokser menutupi kelamin. Celananya bergabung dengan kelompok benda teronggok: jas dan sabuk.

"Lepaskan celana dalammu juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau Kau saja yang melepasnya, hm?"

"Ide bagus. Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

Taktik Baekhyun gagal. "Kalau begini aku tidak kalah sama dengan penari striptis!"

"Penari striptis itu menari dan masih ada sedikit helaian benang menutupi bagian-bagian kecil. Kau tidak menari, dan kau telanjang. Itu dua hal yang berbeda."

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar, "Baik, aku akan melepasnya."

"Anak pintar."

Jemarinya memegangi sisi karet celana, Baekhyun mengambil napas hingga memenuhi rongga dada. Ia menungging dan celana itu dibawa turun melewati paha, lutut, tulang kering, hingga lolos dari tumit dan bergabung ke komplotan barang teronggok. Baekhyun menegap. Kaca jendela menampilkan refleksi tubuh tanpa barier. Ia menemukan ekspresi wajahnya yang kusut dan bagian-bagian tubuh yang harusnya di amankan. _Benda_ -nya juga telah tegang di bawah sana, ada intipan cairan kecil dari uretra.

Chanyeol bersiul, "Kau punya bokong yang indah."

Baekhyun berdecak mendengar siulannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat kemerahan, tubuhnya pun terasa panas. Ia benar-benar dijahili.

Mendadak Baekhyun terjengit ketika tangan dingin menyentuh paha belakang. Baekhyun menengok.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menengok."

Terlepas dari aturan yang dilanggar, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol setengah duduk dan memainkan belakang paha kanannya. Baekhyun buru-buru menghadap ke depan. Tangan itu mengelusi kulitnya, paha hinga lipatan selangkang. Ada sentuhan lembut dari bibir yang menciumi, Baekhyun kembali membola dan sontak menyangga tubuhnya pada kaca jendela di depan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau punya _fetish_ terhadap kaki?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia tetap menciumi, terkadang menjilat menyisakan jejak _saliva_ , terkadang mengecup menyisakan jejak merah pucat.

Napas Baekhyun semakin beradu. Kakinya tidak pernah dimanja begini. Biasanya hanya menjadi pemain figuran saja sementara penis dan liang bokong menjadi pemain utama.

"Ungh." Tatkala Baekhyun mendesah, Chanyeol beralih ke kaki kiri. Memberikan perlakuan yang sama pada belakang pahanya. Elusannya bukan main erotis. Sedikit kesal karena tangannya hanya berakhir di lipatan selangkang dan bukan ikut meremas batang.

Pinggang Baekhyun ditarik, sontak ia berposisi menungging. Telapak tangan lantas menekan kaca jendela. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli jika ada orang yang melihatnya dengan kondisi tak lazim. Dan bibirnya sontak menganga ketika liangnya dibelai oleh benda lunak.

Baekhyun mendesis ketika lidah itu mengitari bentuk torsinya. Menekan dengan ujungnya hingga memasuki liang. Rasanya geli, nikmat, dan menyenangkan.

"Ngh—ungh, uhh."

Sesekali pinggangnya tergidik ketika menerima sengatan dari titik respons. Chanyeol memegang kedua bokongnya dengan remasan gemas. Mulutnya terbenam di antara dua gundukan. Bergerilya menjamu rekan bercinta. Dan menikmati nyanyian merdu yang tercipta dari bibir Byun Baekhyun.

Penisnya sekeras kayu. Baekhyun tidak sabar, tangannya menggapai benda itu, tetapi Chanyeol mendahului. Ia memegangi tanpa melakukan apa pun. Baekhyun masih menunggu dengan bagian belakangnya ditusuk dengan benda tanpa tulang.

"Jangan hanya—ngh, jangan diam saja, Chan—ahh."

Bukan bergerak, Chanyeol justru menekan cengkeramannya. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak dan napasnya berbenturan dengan kaca jendela. Aksen embun tercipta dan Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia meraih udara seperti orang berlari. Sakit nikmat beradu. Seluruh romanya bergetar, desir darah melambung hingga pucuk kepala.

Lubang uretranya dimainkan dengan ujung telunjuk. Cairan yang keluar membentuk filamen dengan jari-jari Chanyeol, seperti jaring laba-laba. Baekhyun hanya mampu menganga dengan kelopak menyayu.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, wajahnya langsung bertemu dengan benda Baekhyun. Kepalanya menekan dahi Chanyeol, Baekhyun malu setengah mati.

"M-maaf!" Ia berusaha menutupi kemaluan.

Chanyeol mendongak, "Kau jadi tampak lucu kalau minta maaf begitu, Baekhyun."

"Hentikan itu. Kau tidak sadar dengan posisi kita sekarang?"

Seringainya berubah senyum anak sekolah dasar, "Posisi yang Baekhyun inginkan, 'kan?"

"A-apa?!" Rasanya sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun dibuatnya salah tingkah.

Punggung Baekhyun bersandar pada kaca jendela ketika bibir Chanyeol mulai mengecup ujung _benda_. Sontak Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hangat rongga mulut segera menghantam saraf. Penisnya terlalu kecil untuk berada di dalam mulut Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengurutnya seperti mengisap permen batangan. Sedikit kesal jika Baekhyun harus membandingkan dengan milik Chanyeol. Ia sampai tersedak karena ukurannya.

"Ngh, a-aku ... kkuh!"

Lidah mengitari bendanya di dalam sana. Baekhyun meringis nikmat hingga berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk dengan kuku jari tergigit. Wajahnya panas, kaki yang menopang tubuh bergetar lemas, hampir tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri.

Tarikan mulut Chanyeol yang maju mundur membuat Baekhyun cepat mendongak. Bibirnya terbuka, alis menukik dengan kerutan pada kening. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kepala Chanyeol yang bergerak di bawah sana. Dingin kaca jendela yang menekan punggungnya sama sekali tidak terasa. Kulit bokongnya kerap bertemu dengan permukaan kaca, membuat percikan nada penuh ketaksaan.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol, membuat beberapa rambut terselip di antaranya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol dapat begitu hebat memainkan miliknya. Lelaki itu sangat imperatif. Setiap incinya tidak luput dari sensasi ketegangan. Pria ini luar biasa. Jika biasanya Baekhyun yang melayani, kini Baekhyun yang terlayani. Baekhyun yang dibawa ke langit ketujuh dengan perlakuan nadir Chanyeol. Tidak jelas seperti apa harus menjelaskannya, Baekhyun cukup menikmati yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

 _Blowjob_ paling mantap dua ribu tujuh belas?

"K-kau yakin ... kau tak pernah—ngh, tak pernah melakukan seks?"

Isapan Chanyeol semakin kencang selaras dengan pikiran Baekhyun yang berubah memutih. Aliran darahnya meluncur cepat. Pertanyaan itu belum terjawab. Baekhyun semakin membungkuk, pelipis menjadi wahana peluh menetes.

Puncaknya, Baekhyun melenguh hebat sementara Chanyeol segera melepas mulutnya. Cairan putih melesat menodai wajah. Chanyeol menyeringai, ibu jari mengusap cairan yang menetes dari pipi.

Baekhyun terengah, mulutnya terbuka mencari pengisi rongga dada. Kelopaknya terpejam. Ia jatuh terduduk lemas. Tak sengaja menatap gundukan di balik celana lawan.

"Mau gantian?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan napas terseok-seok. "Tapi aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya seperti di awal. Aku ... kau membuatku babak belur."

"Percuma. Mulutmu tidak akan cukup memuaskanku."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau berciuman?"

"Kau masih belum cukup puas dengan cumbuan di dalam taksi?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi malu, "A-aku ... bukan berarti aku ... maksudku, i-itu langkah awal dalam berhubungan intim, kan? Haha ... ha."

Chanyeol mendekat maju, ia mempersempit jarak, "Bercinta. Terlalu monoton jika langkah awalnya adalah dengan berciuman. Kita justru melakukannya dengan rancu. Kau mengisapku, lalu kita bercumbu, lalu aku mengisapmu. Astaga, aku tertular frontal darimu."

Tawa geli Baekhyun mengucur, "Itu sesuatu yang baru kali ini kulakukan."

"Bahkan belum pernah kau lakukan dengan rekan bercintamu yang lain?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Mereka standar. Seks dengan mereka membosankan." Kedua lengan Baekhyun mengait Chanyeol, "Cium aku."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kau beruntung."

Baekhyun melengok heran, "Beruntung apa?"

"Bibirmu tak pernah membuatku bosan."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan terpaan napas Chanyeol yang mengenai wajahnya. Gerakan bibirnya begitu erotis dan lembut. Berbeda dengan ciuman mereka ketika di dalam taksi. Saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kelabakan dari tekanan lawannya.

" _Piercing_ -mu ini mengganggu sekali," geram Chanyeol melepas ciumnya.

"Oh! Ini hanya dikait, tidak benar-benar dipasang di bibirku." Baekhyun melepas _piercing_ pada bibir dan alisnya. "Lihat, bisa lepas, kan?"

Chanyeol membuang benda itu ke sudut ruangan. "Kenapa tidak Kau lepas dari awal?"

"Aku ... lupa?"

"Kau itu makan apa sih, bisa sampai sebodoh ini?"

Baekhyun merengut, "Yang penting sekarang ciumanmu tidak terganggu lagi!"

"Baiklah. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Lanjut saja."

"Sampai mana kita tadi?"

" _Seriously_?"

"Hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan khidmat. Tangan menggerayah punggung Baekhyun, turun merasakan lekuk gitar spanyol pinggulnya. Kepala miring ke kiri-kanan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mencumbu. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, lidah siap mengobservasi. Lenguh Baekhyun bukan main merdu. Chanyeol baru ingat dia penyanyi.

Tubuh Chanyeol perlahan turun merebah. Berat Baekhyun bertumpu pada dadanya. Ia berasa di atas sambil tetap menciumi. Tubuhnya yang telanjang lantas bebas dieksplor Chanyeol dengan telapaknya. Kedua putingnya dimainkan seperti tombol radio bahari. Dicubit, diputar. Geraman Baekhyun terbenam dalam mulutnya.

Bokongnya kembali diremas. Jari-jari membelai belahan di tengah-tengah. Baekhyun cepat melepas bibirnya, ia melenguh di samping Chanyeol. Nadanya semakin kencang ketika satu jari masuk ke dalam liang, keluar masuk tanpa permisi.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

Satu jari lain masuk, lebih pendek dari yang pertama. Keduanya bekerja sama mengudak di dalam. Baekhyun semakin gila.

"Eungh—ahh, uhh."

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika jari ketiga masuk. Bagian bawahnya langsung terasa terbakar. Panas, sakit, tetapi Baekhyun justru menagih sensasi itu. Ia dapat merasakan degup jantung Chanyeol ikut berdentum kencang. Mungkin nyanyian Baekhyun membuatnya ikut terangsang lebih hebat. Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Berhenti kala ketiga jari itu menekan rongganya lebih dalam.

"J-jari-jarimu itu terlalu panjang, bodoh!"

Baekhyun hanya mendengar kekehan Chanyeol. Tiga jari itu serangkai membakar Baekhyun menjadi abu. Pinggulnya sampai melengkung, membentuk liukan anggun dan Chanyeol berbinar menatapnya. Penisnya bertemu dengan celana Chanyeol, menekan isi di dalam yang telah mengeras sempurna.

Jari-jari Chanyeol lolos. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan birahi meledak-ledak, "Buka celanaku."

Baekhyun turun sedikit dan melepas sabuk Chanyeol. Benda itu bergabung dengan tumpukan lainnya. Kancing besi terlepas dari sarang. Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya.

"Buka retsletingku dengan gigimu."

Ruang dengar Baekhyun tidak salah dengar. Ia melongo. "Huh?"

"Buka retsleting. Dengan. Gigi. Lakukan."

Baekhyun menatap retsleting di depannya. Kembali menatap Chanyeol, kembali menatap retsleting. Mulutnya terbuka dan menggigit kaitan retsleting, menariknya turun hingga tuntas. Gundukan itu tampak begitu besar diselimuti celana dalam. Baekhyun sudah pernah melihatnya, tapi tetap saja membuatnya berdegup. Telunjuknya mengait turun ujung celana. Benda itu mencuat menubruk wajah Baekhyun tidak sopan.

Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun kembali. Wajah Baekhyun yang merah tepat berada di atasnya. "Masukkan _dia_."

Baekhyun bergeming. Ia masih menatap Chanyeol di bawahnya. Netranya terpaku, terbenam pada warna iris yang menakjubkan. Dada berdegup tak lazim. Denyutannya berbeda. Baekhyun memang mengakui jika Tuan Park Chanyeol ini tampan. Ia sampingkan sikap semena-mena dan menjengkelkannya, rupa lelaki ini membuat Baekhyun berdesir aneh.

Tidak pernah sekali pun Baekhyun mencoba jatuh hati pada rekan bersenggamanya.

Tapi hati dan otaknya sepakat menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun terpikat pada pesona Chanyeol.

"Hei." Kalimat itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun membuang muka, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Bagian bawah Baekhyun berada tepat di atas penis Chanyeol yang berdiri kokoh. Tangannya membelai benda itu, urat-uratnya membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ujungnya mengecup liang basah, mendadak Baekhyun takut jika rongganya tidak muat menampung milik Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja. Aku seratus persen bersih. Aku selalu menjaga kebersihan dan memeriksakannya ke dokter. Jangan takut kita melakukannya tanpa kondom."

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang, pada batang yang ia pegang. Lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawah. Baekhyun juga bersih karena rekannya selalu menggunakan kondom. Tapi bukan itu yang ia risaukan.

Perlahan pinggul Baekhyun turun. Benda itu merisak masuk, menggores luka dan Baekhyun menggeram tertahan seraya berpejam dalam. Tangannya dipegangi Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol berada di dalamnya sepenuhnya. Mengisi penuh tanpa ruang bebas. Astaga, benda ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gila.

Pinggangnya dipegangi Chanyeol, mengangkatnya sedikit dan mengentakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya bar-bar. Baekhyun segera mendongak, "Angh! Akh! Ahh—ahh..." Saliva-nya menetes kenikmatan. Matanya terpejam. Ia kembali meliuk cantik, sementara Chanyeol giat menggenjotkan penisnya. Pahanya bertubrukan dengan bokong Baekhyun, suaranya khasnya begitu kentara.

Tangan Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Rambutnya tergerak naik turun, sama dengan bendanya yang menekan perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru ingat pria itu masih berpakaian lengkap. Luar biasa, hentakkannya menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dasar palung mariana. Tidak ada hal lain yang Baekhyun lakukan selain berteriak, melenguh, mengerang, merefleksikan kondisinya dengan suara-suara menakjubkan. Begitu nikmat hingga Baekhyun pikir ia bisa saja melakukan hal ini untuk selamanya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya, "He-hebat." Pujian itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menumpu tangannya pada kedua pundak pria itu. Bagian bawahnya masih dibawa naik turun menghantam kewarasan. Peluh menetes tidak terhitung. Baekhyun kembali terpejam.

Dengan bibir masih melantunkan erangan, Baekhyun berusaha menyampaikan aksara di dalam kepalanya.

"—aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat itu samar-samar terdengar. Seperti arai-arai.

Namun Chanyeol berhenti dan terbungkam.

Seringainya sirna. Tatapannya lurus pada Baekhyun yang tak mau membuka mata. Wajahnya merah. Ia malu. Manis sekali.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun membuka kelopaknya sedikit, masih menunduk, "... j-jangan membuatku mengatakannya dua kali."

Tangan Chanyeol beralih membelai rambut Baekhyun, mengelus lembut, menyelipkan anak-anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. Bibirnya mendekat mengecup bibir itu singkat.

Kini Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku menerima itu."

Alis kanan Baekhyun terangkat, "Apa maksudnya—"

Ucapannya terputus. Baekhyun diangkat ke atas kasur, meletakkannya ringan, dan Chanyeol beralih berada di atas. Ia menelusuri leher Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Memberikan jejak-jejak keunguan di sana, turun ke pundak, turun ke dada. Mengecup puting Baekhyun, lidahnya bermain sekali lagi.

Tentu saja Baekhyun hanya mampu kembali terpejam. Ia pasrah ditelan Chanyeol. Sesaat Baekhyun rasakan bagian bawahnya kembali terisi. Kelopaknya mengintip kecil, pria itu melepaskan kancing-kancing, melepaskan kemejanya cepat dan melesat bergerak konsisten.

Tubuh indahnya membuat Baekhyun terhenyak setengah mati. Ia iri. Peluh itu jatuh melewati ceruk leher, turun dari dadanya dan menetes ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kagum, begitu artistik. Bahkan aroma maskulinnya menguar, membungkam Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Hentakkan Chanyeol melepaskan teriakan Baekhyun sesaat. Penisnya berdenyut kencang, menyanggit pada dinding rongga. Baekhyun mendesis takjub. Kewarasan merosot jatuh hingga ke dasar, ah, memang sudah berapa kali ia dibawa ke dasar oleh sosok Park Chanyeol ini?

Hujaman demi hujaman nyaris meredam erangan Baekhyun. Ia dapat mendengar geraman Chanyeol setiap kali pria itu menekan pangkal penisnya sementara liang Baekhyun begitu menyambutnya selamat datang. Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak naik turun, mengusut sprei kasur yang semula rapih. Ia tak sadar telah melebarkan kakinya.

Pergerakan Chanyeol melaju cepat. Suara tubrukan kulit tak mampu dihitung jari. Baekhyun mencengkeram sprei di sampingnya.

"Aku akan—ngaaah!"

Cairan mani mengotori perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun melenguh kencang, staminanya luruh tak berdaya sementara Chanyeol terus bergerak di bawah sana.

Gerakan Chanyeol melambat, alisnya menyatu kuat. Ia mendorong kuat pinggulnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Hngg!"

Geraman itu terdengar kencang sejurus dengan terisinya liang Baekhyun. Rongga itu penuh dan terasa lengket. Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya, mani menetes keluar dari bibir anal. Ia menyekanya dengan tisu dan melempar tubuh di samping Baekhyun. Kasur berdenyit turun-naik.

"Apa kau serius?"

Masih terengah, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya, "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau suka padaku dan semacamnya. Aku ingin memastikan aku tidak berdelusi."

Baekhyun sontak terduduk. Matanya membola dan pipinya kembali memerah, "Su-sudah kubilang jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali!" Ia membuang muka, "Jika kau ragu, lupakan saja kau pernah mendengarnya."

"Heh," Chanyeol ikut menegap, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kasur dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Jatuh cinta pada rekan bercinta, apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Garis bibir tegas membentuk goresan lurus. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang membisu dari belakang. Lelaki itu menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang raib helai-helai benang. Masih bungkam. Jaringan dalam otak menyentil sesuatu, Chanyeol baru sadar ia melukai hati Baekhyun.

"A-ah, Baekhyun? Maaf, tadi aku kelewatan, tadi itu—"

"Tidak apa," Suaranya parau. Bergetar. Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kalau dipikirkan memang mustahil."

Park Chanyeol patut dihukum gantung sekarang juga.

Ia segera mendekat, menumpu salah tangan pada pundaknya. "Baekhyun, aku minta ma—"

Lelaki itu berlinang air mata.

"Kau menangis."

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat wajahnya, "Huh?" Satu air mata lolos, jatuh turun dari rahang halusnya. "K-kenapa aku menangis, ya? Haha. Maaf, aku jadi tidak keren begini. Maaf, hahaha." Ia menyeka air mata buru-buru.

Ibu jari Chanyeol turut menyeka, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam, "Aku yang sepatutnya meminta maaf. Aku keterlaluan, maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengucap maaf! Itu menyebalkan!"

"T-tapi aku memang bersalah, maafkan aku..."

"Hentikan! Kau jadi tampak idiot."

"Maaf."

"Sudah cukup!"

"Maaf."

"Astaga, telingaku bisa rusak kalau kau terus-terusan mengatakan itu."

Chanyeol beringsut tersenyum kecil, "Maaf."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol justru tertawa kemudian membawa Baekhyun pada peluknya. Merasakan halus harum kulitnya (meski, ya, aroma persanggamaan lebih meraja). "Kulitmu bagus. Kau selalu perawatan, ya?"

"Kau serius membelokkan topik ke bagian perawatan kulit? Setelah kata-katamu yang sepedas cabai India? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Lalu kenapa ini Kau memelukku? Mau merayu minta ronde dua?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut gemas. Ia ikut merangkul, menumpu dagunya pada pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku serius," bisiknya persis di samping telinga Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin mengira aku bergurau, tapi aku benar-benar serius. Selama ini, aku hanya pernah melakukannya delapan kali. Dari delapan orang itu tidak ada yang sepertimu; menutupi tubuhku dengan jas, menggenggam tanganku di antara kerumunan orang, mem- _blow_ — _uhuk_ , ya yang _itu_. Kau memperlakukanku istimewa."

"Memangnya selama ini selalu kau yang mem- _blow_ —itu?"

"Biasanya aku mem- _blow_ — _ehem_ , dan mereka segera menggagahiku tanpa memikirkanku. Tapi kau, astaga, harus berapa kali aku harus memuji. Aku akan berhenti mulai sekarang. Sekian."

Kekehan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum girang. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang belum pernah Baekhyun terima sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Jongdae hari ini."

"Untuk?"

"Jika tidak karenanya, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Karena, aku lebih memilih menonton anak kucing memainkan bola wol daripada menonton konser _band_ konyol. Rupanya aku mendapatkan anak kucing yang kuinginkan—aw!"

Pinggangnya dicubit plus dipelintir.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau tidak akan menarik kalimatmu, kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan rona kemerahan.

"Ingat, Baekhyun. Jika kau jadi pacarku, tidak ada tindik, tidak ada _piercing_ baik hanya mainan atau sungguhan, tidak ada acara buka baju, tidak ada alkohol, tidak ada laki-laki lain selain aku."

Sontak Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, "Apa?! Memangnya kau Ibuku?!"

"Aku pacarmu."

"Kau terima aku saja belum!"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau kuterima."

Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia menganga tak kuasa. Mulutnya menghela napas kasar, "Mimpi apa aku semalam, astaga."

"Kau bermimpi mendapatkan perjaka menakjubkan yang menuntunmu ke jalan yang lebih baik. Luar biasa. Park Chanyeol luar biasa."

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menguak jati diri lawannya satu sama lain. Keuntungan yang didapatkan ialah Baekhyun mendapatkan kekasih baru, seorang perjaka mapan nan idiot dan sok suci. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendapatkan kekasih laki-laki pertamanya, seks pertamanya, dan—

Hmm, anak kucing. Mungkin?

"Aku mau tidur! Besok aku ada tur ke Incheon."

"Kebetulan, besok aku juga ada kerjaan proyek di Incheon. Aku dan Jongdae akan mengerjakan pembangunan gedung marketing untuk perusahaan farmasi milik—"

"Apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur. Berpelukan."

.

.

.

Selesai.

*Seseorang yang mencari keintiman emosional dan fisik dengan musisi atau selebriti lainnya [wiki]. Istilah untuk fans maniak yang bersedia ditiduri.

 **Leon's Note :**

 **Sekali lagi, Cuma bisa big thanks buat Imo yang udah buatin bagian ini dengan sangat amat baik. Apalagi bagian NC nya.**

 **Dan buat all readers, thanks for review this story. Jangan bosan-bosan buat review lagi.**

 **Kali ini update jamaah bareng author-author kece :**

 **-Azova10**

 **-blood type-b**

 **-Ohlan94**

 **-pandananaa**

 **-hyurien92**

 **-silvievienoy96**

 **-gloomy rosemary**

 **-ChiakiBee**

 **Kuy! Kunjungi story mereka juga ya…**


End file.
